


John waits patiently for the Doctor and Rodney to hurry the hell up…

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John waits patiently for the Doctor and Rodney to hurry the hell up…

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
